the Three Stooges
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: just a little story i wrote as an homage to my two best friends so no flames! Three friends one mech two femmes come to earth to help the Autobots, chaos ensues...Armada setting
1. Chapter 1

Tori: Yes i finally got this story up!

Optimus: And if you've read her profile you'll know that this story is an homage to her friends

Tori: Stormpanic is Jessica, Mayday is me and Sean is Skyflash just so you know

Optimus: Read and review but no flames and Tori does not own the Transformers

* * *

Calmly the femme typed away at a data pad on her desk. Being a red baron biplane, her main color was of course crimson. While most of her actual body (hidden in alt mode) was black and gold in places (like the joints) were amour didn't cover. Oddly enough, the gold parts looked like she wore arm bands around each joint (one on her wrist, on her elbow, and on the shoulder joint). The top pair of wings were folded on her back at a 45 degree angle. In the middle of each wing was a black and white rimmed Maltese cross, in the center of those were her autobot insignias. The second pair were mounted on here arms folded up at the elbow so they wouldn't get in the way and could be folded out as battle blades, so she always kept the edges sharpened. 

The seeker beside looked like he could have been related to Starscream except for the fact that he resented the red seeker. If you asked a Decepticon he would have said that Skyflash look like a black gray and navy blue version of a younger Skywarp with out the mask. Only instead of a cybertonian jet he was an F-16.

Poor Slyflash had fallen asleep for the fifth time today. His face had been pressed into the wood so many times it had actually left a dent roughly the shape of the mech's forehead.

She really felt sorry for the poor guy knowing he had a three day shift. Although that never kept her from stifling a laugh a she poked the tip of a navy edged wing with the stylus. The only response he showed of being anywhere near awake was the slightest twitch of the wing. It didn't go unnoticed by the crimson biplane.

"Hey Storm he's still alive" the said biplane shouted quietly across to her second friend's cubical. Soon a pale blue head popped out from behind the nearest wall to stare quizzically at the sleeping seeker with her lime green optics. The owner of the head flung herself over the wall, showing her pale blue and white body with dark blue highlights. The hip mounted propellers and curvy paneling clearly depicted her to be a stealth submarine. As well as the harpoon mounted on the outside of her left thigh and the torpedo launchers on her shoulders.

"Nah" Storm grimaced "I say he's half dead"

The biplane shook her black and gold head then gently stuck the stylus into the mech's audio receptor, earning her another wing twitch.

"Here" Storm sighed "let me show you how it's done" with that she grabbed the stylus out of May's hand and forcefully jabbed the poor seeker in the wing.

"Ow!" the seeker was finally wide awake and rubbing the spot were his wing got poked. "That hurt slag'it"

"Sorry Skyflash" the biplane sighed "but you have to finish you're shift" then turned to the blue sub "and don't go so hard on the poor guy Stormpanic you know he works more then we do"

Stormpanic shrugged "I know Mayday just making sure he stays up is all"

Mayday rolled her storm blue optics skywards as her sadistic friend began to leave. Skyflash waited til the 'blue terror' was gone before lifting his head off the desk and started typing again.

Mayday obtained her stylus from Storm and finished her data pad. Looking over at Skyflash, she noted that he was having trouble staying awake despite being stabbed in a very sensitive place (for a seeker). She put the data pad down and walked over to the vending machine and pulled out some caffeinated energon. After that Mayday handed the stuff over to Sky' who took it gratefully.

"Thanks May' I owe you one" he muttered in between sips. The biplane nodded and grinned before she went back to work.

The three had known each other for many years now. In fact they were too young to remember when they first met so one can only imagine the bond they held. All three had went to the same school and joined the Autobot army shortly after, although most of the graduating class waited for a few years before joining. There for making the three some of the youngest in the ranks. Of course it didn't stop either one of them from becoming the accomplished soldiers they are today.

Since Skyflash liked computers he studied technology and became a tactician. Although his alternate mode had many stealth abilities Sky preferred to avoid combat so he was also assigned on the recon team, but he is also a good sniper-in-training. Stormpanic is the oldest and strongest, her alt mode gives a her good defense and offence but also a lack in speed. Having climbed her way up to a decent rank in the marine division, but her temper held her back. Mayday's (also the youngest, about 2,00 years younger then Sideswipe) unique biplane mode made her very maneuverable, but propeller based flyers tended to be a little slow and lack fire power. So she was put on Stunt team. Which was a team of aerial bots who rely on complex moves to take out their opponents.

Mayday finally finished her data pad, the subject of her typing being her mission log. She saved her work and tucked it into her subspace.

"See you later Sky' hope you get you're work done" she called after her seeker friend while he waved back, to absorbed in his work now that he had some caffeine in his circuits.

Mayday left the cubical she shared with Skyflash and headed directly for her commander's office. On the third knock a stern voice answered

"who is it?"

"Sir it's me Mayday"

the occupant inside suddenly lightened up at hearing her voice.

"Ah, May' come on it"

As the red baron biplane entered, her commander was reviled to be a powerfully built mech, mostly painted in forest camouflage with large tires on his shoulders showing his transformation to an armored jeep.

"You have you're mission log?" he asked just as she was reaching into her subspace.

"Right here sir" with that she handed in the report and as a reward she was tossed an energon soda, her favorite drink in the known universe.

"Thank you Pushbar!" she bowed to him in gratitude. Chuckling he simply grinned as he waved it off. "Don't mention it kid I know you and you're friends are working hard despite you're ages, you deserve it" Mayday smiled at her commander and left.

As he saw the Mayday leave, Pushbar couldn't help but notice how much she has grown since she first arrived along side Stormpanic and Skyflash. Back then she had been so shy and untrusting that Pushbar was certain she wouldn't last in the Army. Alas he had been wrong, within the first week she had been in her first battle and according to her commander at the time she did very well. It was right then and there he _knew_ she had potential. Although she lacked physical strength she made up for it in patients, something that's awfully hard to maintain in the heat of battle.

Now having some of her favorite dink in her fuel tank, she walked off in search of Storm's cubical. Ten feet from her destination she heard her a voice blaring into the echoic hallways. Once there May's suspicions were confirmed when Storm's voice filtered in through the opened door. Seeing this as an opportunity she slowly crept in. Being ever so careful not to make a noise. Now only a foot or to from her target, she reared back like a cat ready to pounce, the intension being to scare the slag out of her friend. Not a second too soon the yelling-at-the-computer stopped and the chair spun around, sitting in it was a smirking Stormpanic with her fingers knitted together under her chin.

"Slag" Mayday sighed as she slouched over in defeat "you got me again!"

"Of course" Storm smirked "I know you so well I can sense you coming" her smirk turned into a cocky grin.

Mayday rolled her optics "how much longer tell Skyflash's shift is over?" Storm looked over at her internal clock. "Not for four more hours" the blue femme half sighed. "So you better make you're self comfy". The flyer sat a bag down beside the desk and pulled out a block of orange energon before breaking off a piece and handing it to the sub.

"So how's the minicon war, the autobots wining or what?" May asked out of the blue. The sub looked thoughtful for a moment then swerved her chair around and searched her computer.

"I know I have that footage somewhere...ah, here it is!" the computer turned in the plane's direction with the volume on high.

The image on the screen was not a pretty one, five Decepticons against six autobots two were taken down. Megatron 'the horned wonder' as Storm called him had Opitmus pinned down with his fusion cannon aimed in his face. Mayday cringed at the site.

"Ek, thats bad"

storm shook her head "I know". Back on the screen Optimus managed to swat the cannon away from his face before Megatron fired, sending chunks of dirt and rock flying out of the newly formed crater. Scavenger, a former instructor from the very academy, was tangling with Demolisher, the former, seconds later, tossed the latter in to Starscream. Storm laughed at the sight, but Mayday kept quiet.

Finally the mini-con was found but it was in the hands of Megatron. Triumphantly, the 'horned wonder' announced his find then called for retreat, disappearing in a green and purple blur with the other decepticons.

"Slag they aren't doing so good are they" Mayday said as the screen faded to black. "Nope, not at all" Storm answered then looked at her internal clock "and Skyflash should be here in, three...two...one" the seeker appeared at that exact moment, discarding an empty cup in a waste basket by the door, then joining the two femmes. The crimson flyer turned her head to the blue femme "darn you are good" Storm only grinned. It was Skyflash's turn to slowly shake his head. He looked at the screen and saw what the other two were playing on it. "Not doing good, eh?" Sky asked grimly, his voice sounding similar to Hotshot's only a bit smoother. The femmes replied "nope" in unison. He heaved a sigh in response. "Maybe they need backup" he added on. The other two looked at one another, being able to read each other's thoughts just by expression alone. Turning back to the black and blue seeker they both shrugged.

Suddenly a small pen light at the corner of the computer screen bleeped. Spinning around Storm pressed a button on the keyboard and an image of commandeer Pushbar winked on.

"Mayday, Stormpanic, Skyflash I need you in my office, Optimus Prime has asked for new recruits to come to Earth and I've picked you tree. I'll give you the details when you get here" with that the screen once again when blank, leaving the tree transformers to stare wide eyed at the said screen. Without further words they walked out of Storm's cubical and headed over to the office. Were they got there thats when the explosion started.

"why the slag would you send rookies like us out there!" Storm shouted, keeping her voice low enough so anyone else out side the room couldn't hear. Pushbar got up from his chair and walked over to her. Gently putting a heavy hand on her shoulder/torpedo launcher he said calmly "because you three are currently the best recruits we have"

"But..." Sky' began to protest but his commander held his hand up to silence him "don't worry you'll do fine, besides this will be a way to hone in on you're snipping skills" Sky nodded in reply. Mayday, unable to think of anything to say, gulped audibly. Pushbar turned to her and also laid a large green hand on her shoulder "and I heard you're uncle is over there"

Mayday instantly picked up at hearing this then nodded without protest then asked "when are we leaving sir?"

"Soon, so get ready you'll all report to the warp room in a few minuets, dismissed" and all tree scrambled out of his office like children leaving for summer vacation.

They spent the time talking amongst themselfs, mostly wondering what they were going to do when they got there. Storm wanted to kick horn head's skid plate. Mayday wanted to see to her uncle. Meanwhile Skyflash grimaced at the thought of having to possibly fight Starscream, but kept it to himself for his friend's sakes.

Soon it was time to head out as the trio nervously stepped into the warp room. Pushbar was standing in front of gate number 5 with a nervous smile on his lips.

"Ok" he asked as he activated to gate "you guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be" Storm answered all tree of them. The warp gate was finally active. With a combined "transform!" the two flyers reverted to they're alt modes. Stormpanic, unable to fly got on Sky's back being careful not to smash his cockpit. With a last glance Stormpanic, Mayday and Skyflash disappeared into the swirling vortex, and Pushbar sighed.

* * *

Tori: (sighs) yeah! got it done, so what do you think OP 

Optimus: I liked it Jessica would be proud

Tori: Thank you! (sighs) too bad she's on vacation...

Otimus: She'll be back and i'm sure she'll bring you something too

Tori: Read and review but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Tori: Yeah! chapter 2I had this ready in advance so i could up date faster

Optimus: Good and you proof read it this time

Tori: YesI did and in case i missed anything please tell but be polite about it

Optimus: She's also sorry about the mistakes from the last Ch, andfor the harsh replies

Tori: Yes, I truly am. I was having a very bad day when I posted, so sorry

Optimus: Tori does not own Transformers only her characters

* * *

The mini-con alarm had gone off again. This time in the middle of a semi-flat grassland somewhere in the African continent. Currently all of the Autobots were searching the landscape without much luck. Overhead Laserbeak zoomed about scanning the terrain with Alexis at the controls.

"Any luck?" Optimus asked via comm link since Alexis was riding in Hotshot as well as the boys.

"Nope not yet"

"ok, kept searching"

"roger that" she answered as the comm buzzed off. Hotshot emitted a frustrated sigh that didn't go unnoticed by the kids.

"Don't worry Hotshot we'll find it" Carlos soothed patting the dashboard.

"It's not that, we haven't run into any Decepticons yet and I'm getting worried that we might be ambushed" Hotshot warily sighed. Alexis adjusted the settings of Laserbeak's lenses so they now showed a thermal image on her laptop then plugged a thin wire into a port on Hotshot's dashboard. Hotshot looked through the data relieved that there was no transformers (other then himself) out there.

"Thanks Alexis"

Alexis smiled in reply.

Suddenly the mini-con tracker beeped on the map near a large lake. The yellow sports car, having being plugged into the miniature computer changed course while Alexis raised Optimus on the comm once again.

"Optimus we think we found the mini-con, I'll send you the location" she said as she typed in the data

"good job, be carful out there oh and one more thing"

"what is it?" Hotshot cut in.

"I'm expecting some new recruits here soon so keep an eye out"

"ok" Alexis answered then disconnected the link. By that time, Hotshot had reached the edge of the lake. According to Laserbeak the mini-con was somewhere in the center of the lake so all he could do was sit there and guard it until an aquatic mini-con could dive down and fetch it.

That is until he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his left front tire. Shouting in surprise he jerked back in time to see a huge brownish, green lizard with a long head slither into the water.

"Yow, what was that thing?" he asked sorely.

"That was an alligator I think" Rad said sticking his head out the window.

"You didn't get a flat tire did you?" asked Carlos also with his head out the window looking at the tire were Hotshot had gotten bit. The car rolled back and forth testing the air pressure, lucky he didn't detect any leaks "nope".

All at once the area on the other shore exploded in a brilliant flash of lavender. The space ahead of them was then buffeted by the impeding sound of helicopter blades followed closely by insane cackling.

"Hey I found an Autobot!" Cyclonus laughed in his usual manner. The yellow sports car filled with screaming middle school kids screeched backward away from another lavender flash. Doing a half turn the young Autobot raced away in time to avoid having his tires melted off as the insane helicopter gave chase.

Finding a flat spot to drive on, Hotshot was able to outrun the crazy D-con much to the relieve of the kids. Waiting for him, however was the black and gold form of his arch rival Wheeljack. The evil car barreled down the ridge he was perched on straight at the yellow car.

"Wheeljack stop!" Hotshot shouted "I have the kids with me!" Wheeljack acting as if he didn't even hear the plea drove on at full speed. It wasn't until a pair of crimson streaks cut through the air and blind sided him. Crashing into the dirt Wheeljack transformed looking towards the sky. The only thing he managed to see was the tail end of a red airplane diving behind a cliff and out sight. Turning around he found that Hotshot had also made his escape.

Muttering "Coward" he again transformed and drove off clearly wanting revenge on that plane for wreaking him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the lake, Cyclonus was cackling into his comm link, much to Thrust's dismay.

"Well you shut up and tell me where the slagging mini-con is?" Thrust was now getting annoyed beyond his breaking point. The crazy 'bot calmed down somewhat then told him the panel was in the middle of a lake and requested that Thrust guarded it while he chased after Hotshot. Reluctantly Thrust agreed as long as Cyclonus would shut up. So now he was circling the said lake bored to death.

Something within the lake stirred the water, he paused a moment but dismissed it for an earth creature. Not realizing what it really was, until the thing burst out of the water and smashed into his left wing. The last image his optics picked up as he sank further down was a pair of lime green optics glaring at him full of malice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustrated Wheeljack sped over the cliff his most recent prey had flown over. Only now was he satisfied for he heard the sound of noisy airplane engines ahead of him. Speeding up the black and gold Decepticon fired at the red baron biplane, however it dodged out of the way and rolled towards him. He barely managed to dodge it's wing as he fired yet another lavender laser at the plane as it passed him. The shot made contact and it indeed do some damage but the plane was still flying. Growling Wheeljack prepared another shot, but a navy blue light descended from the clouds and struck him right on the scar on his hood, the one weak point the sports car had.

With a shout of pain Wheeljack went out of commission for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off a safe distance away, Hotshot along with Hoist waited on a hill analyzing the earlier scene. Alexis sat her laptop on the yellow hood, showing the image the orange bird had recorded. Hoist pointed a white gray finger at the paused image set right before Wheeljack was slagged.

"Hey is that a biplane?"

"with Autobot insignias" Rad finished.

Alexis snapped her fingers "I bet it's one of those new recruits OP was talking about".

The white and blue giant behind them just shrugged "it's the only way I can explain it"

"well anyways we better call the others for back up then head back to the lake" Hotshot suggested.

Everyone agreed and got on the comms before heading back. Hoist arrived first only to encounter Thrust's crumpled body pushed up on the shore with several puncture wounds in his back and part of his legs. The nosecone had also been sliced off the top of the seeker's head. They all got a good laugh at the scene as Laserbeak took a quick snapshot for later blackmail. Hoist gave the stasis locked seeker a hefty toss with the kids and Hotshot watching as it went flying several hundred yard, landing with a loud '_boom_!'. Scavenger drove up shortly after.

"Hey" he demanded as he transformed back into robot mode "what did you guys do to Thrust?"

"We didn't do it something in the lake did" Carlos answered. Scavenger walked up to the bank with a very skeptical look on his soot gray face. An alligator having it's territory invaded snarled and snapped at the green bulldozer's foot, causing Scavenger to pull his foot away.

"Heh, maybe Thrust got to close too the shore and got dragged in" Hotshot mused in between laughs.

Scavenger shot him a glare "No it wasn't a gator even if he did have puncture damage"

his golden eyes skimmed the surface of the water looking for the tiniest bit of movement. At last a pale blue object broke the surface of the murky water long and high enough for Scavenger to see the Autobot insignia on it's fin before it went under again.

Smirking Scavenger said "ah, there's nothing to worry about"

Hoist looked at him quizzically "what do you mean?". The instructor pointed at the spot were he last saw the object "the transformer in there is on our side"

Alexis then said "probably another recruit, so thats two we found"

"Two?" the bulldozer asked

"The other one slagged Wheeljack" Hotshot cut in "a biplane if Laserbeak got it all that means there should be another on around here"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Starscream was flying about a mile above the scene, on recon duty no less. He really hated it but he had to do what his boss said or else he'd get slagged. He was cut off from his train of thought when a dark blue beam of light hit him on his right wing, almost blowing it clean off. With an enraged scream, the red seeker transformed looking around rapidly to try and track his soon-to-be-dead prey. Finding nothing he switched to thermal scanners, picking up the faintest signal to his left. Turning in the general direction he fired but the image moved behind a large cloud. Starscream followed only to have his thermal scanners messed up due to all the water vapor. A sharp pain ripped through his side sending him falling to the ground. Dropping out of the cloud cover he again transformed into a jet to see three Autobot sitting out in the open near a lake. Figuring it would be better then tackling an invisible enemy, he charged at full speed with guns ablaze. A flash of navy blue light in front of him forced Starscream to stop and stare as the light turned into a black and navy blue F-16. Without a doubt this was his invisible enemy.

The Autobots below watched as the black jet took on the red one. Though the black one seemed to get closer to there location by the second. The group soon found that this was a trap as a surface-to-air torpedo burst out of the lake, smashing it's target in the back and Starscream went down for good. With it's job done the black F-16 dove down and turned on it's side to show the red Autobot symbol clearly standing out in the middle of it's back. Scavenger gave the jet a satisfied grin. The jet then banked away, disappearing in a flash as the blue highlights on the wing flaps, nosecone and the tip of the tail wings glowed then went out completely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of a canyon, Optimus and Megatron were having their usual brawl.

"That min-con is mine Prime!" Megatron roared out as he shoved his opponent back against the canyon wall. Shouting as the paint on his back was scraped off the Autobot leader returned the gesture along with a kick in the gut. Megatron now enraged, summoned his mini-con and his turret swung forward. Optimus rolled away from the wall as it was soon nothing more then rubble. The Decepticon leader pivoted around as fast as possible with all the weight. Unfortunately his legs were kicked out from under him and the green and purple leader went tumbling onto his back. Demolishor who had been sitting a safe distance away fired his rocket launchers only to have them countered by a burst of machine gun fire. The fire turned out to be from a very familiar biplane and Optimus grinned under his face plate.

Megatron turned all his fire on the plane but it cleverly rolled out of the way and preceded to smash him in the face with it's two left wings, before sending a burst of red laser at the tan and red tank 'bot below. Demolishor went down as his leader got back up and attempted to shoot at the plane once more. He was again interrupted when Optimus shot him in the back with his spark burst.

"Arg! Curse you Autobots! Decepticons retreat!" with that all the Decepticon warped out.

The bi-plane dived down close to the earth and with a shout of "transform" the plane became a small femme.

"Thank you for the back up, I'm guessing that you're one of the new recruits?" the leader asked calmly

"yes sir and you're welcome" but as soon as she finished her com-link buzzed. When Mayday was done talking she smiled.

"Who was that?" Optimus asked

"my comrades, they just found the mini-con and they're on their way" she replied.

Back at the lake Hotshot (now in robot mode) along with Scavenger and Hoist, was growing restless. A rather smug female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me are you looking for this" the voice said. All the Autobots and kids looked towards the lake to see a pale blue and white metallic head and shoulders with lime green optics sticking out of the water. Sitting on the femme's shoulder was a shark like mini-con with what looked like a power pack on it's back . From the femme's appearance, it was obvious that she was the entity haunting the lake. She walked out of the lake a few moments later, revealing her transformation to be a stealth sub.

"What's you're name kid?" asked Scavenger

"Stormpanic, now if you don't mind my comrade just contacted me and said the Decepticons have retreated"

"Good" Hoist grinned "lets go find the others"

she looked to him and said "hold on, I need to get my hover board" Hoist tilted his head in confusion "huh?"

Without replying Stormpanic looked to the sky waving her hand. This caused the black Jet from before to soar down from it's hiding place inside a cloud. Once at ground level a young but annoyed voice yelled "transform!" this time it was a young seeker mech of about hotshot's age. The weird thing about him was he didn't look to far off from Starscream.

"For the last tome I'm not you're hover board!" the mech growled.

"Heh, sorry" she then turned to the Autobots "anyway this is my friend Skyflash"

Skyflash grinned a hello and turned back to the blue femme "hey where's May?"

Storm smiled at this "oh" she began "she just got done slagging Megs"

Sky chuckled "that's our May"

Scavenger interrupted them "Come on lets get going"

The two nodded as the Hoist, Hotshot and Scavenger transformed into their respective alt modes and drove off. Skyflash gave a disapproving grumble before also transforming so Storm could ride on his back, which is why Storm sometimes calls him her 'hover board'.

In about five minuets the group had reached Optimus's location. Standing next to them was the bi-plane everyone saw slag Wheeljack. Storm got off the F-16 and he transformed, walking over to salute their leader along with Stormpanic.

"At ease" he commanded them, the three relaxed "names?"

"Stormpanic" the blue femme said

"Skyflash" said the seeker.

"Mayday" the red baron bi-plane answered. The mini-con sitting on Storm's shoulder beeped "Shock ray"

with the intros all said and done they all warped back to the base.

That's when the chaos started.

:MAYDAY!" Jetfire yelled gleefully, he was damaged from the last fight and had to stay at the base and was now crushing May against his chest plate.

"Gah! Hey uncle Jets" May managed and all froze in shock except Sky and Storm.

"Uncle?" Hoist stood confused. Behind them the other two recruits were snickering up a storm.

The second-in-command finally let go of Mayday to answer the wave of questions.

"Heh" he chuckled nervously "I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid the Cons' might use her against me"

Optimus smiled, nodding in understanding. At this time the bi-plane's two friends wiggled out of the crowd to help the half-choked femme to her feet.

An hour later, Mayday and the rest of the trio were in the control room going over their stats with Optimus and Scavenger. Needless to say the three were not so happy, they had come form the very same academy that Scavenger used to teach at and as so they had done everything in their power to avoid having a class with him since he had a bad rep of being a really tough teacher.

Mayday had the most to worry about since her strength level was much lower then her friends, Scavenger wasn't liking that.

"Hmmm" mumbled the teacher thoughtfully "Mayday you're stats are good but you're strengths awfully low, we'll have to change that so meet me in the training room in 15 minuets" with that he got up to get the training room ready.

Mayday gulped as her two most trusted friends put one arm each around her in comfort

"well" Skyflash sighed "good luck"

"ditto" Stormpanic added on as they led Mayday to her room so she could get ready.

"Great" the WWI plane muttered under her breath "just great"

* * *

Tori: Yes finished! and again I'm sorry for any mistakes this chappie my have

Optimus: And a little thanks to the reviewers and to Tori's friends for giving Tori the idea for the story

Tori: Read and review please and still no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Tori: Welcome ch3 of The Three Stooges!

Megatron: Primus you're annoying

Tori: Yes Megs I know. And a little note this is just filler chapter so you can get to know the characters better

Megatron: (rolls optics) well just a little thanks to the reviews for the comments and those bios should be done soon

Tori: (nodds in agreement) you heard him, now please read and review! And sorry if this has any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Tori does not own Transfromers only her characters

* * *

Exactly fifteen minuets later Mayday was in the training room, waiting to get beaten to a pulp.

"Well" she sighed "let's get this over with"

Scavenger just shook his head at her lack of determination. A split second later he launched himself at the crimson femme, but Mayday made good use of her flying abilities and swiftly flew out of the way. However her teacher was ready for it and he grabbed her leg as she jumped over him, throwing her into the nearest wall.

The flyer crashed into said wall with a dramatic '_thump_' before sliding down like water on a window.

"ow..." was all she had to say about her situation.

"Come on" he replied hotly "you're not even trying!" and to farther his point he fired a shot at her with his dozer cannon. Mayday had just enough time to leap out of the way before the wall she just slammed into was blown to pieces. Now a little more motivated she unfolded her arm-wings and took several swipes at him. However her teacher blocked all of them with little to no damage.

"This is what I mean you have the moves but not the strength to back it up" he said

Mayday half nodded in understanding "so what do you propose I should do about it?"

He aimed a punch at her before speaking "training hard enough should get you're strength up" then threw his fist at her which she dodged to some extent.

The training lasted about an hour and by then Mayday looked like she got into a demolition derby...and lost. Scavenger had many annoying scratches and nicks in various places but was other wise undamaged.

After Scavenger let her go she stalked off to the med bay only to run into Stormpanic on the way.

"Hey Storm"

the stealth sub grimaced at her friend's condition, going into Friend Protect Mode.

"What the _slag_ did he do to you?" was what she had to say.

Mayday gave an unintentional shudder. Stormpanic was _very _scary when she was angry.

"It's just the way he trains" she replied with a lazy shrug "you might have to go through it too"

Storm grimaced again "here, barrow Shock Ray"

Mayday looked utterly confused making the blue femme roll her lime green optics skyward.

"She's a repair mini-con" she answered jabbing her thumb in the direction of her room. With that the Mayday followed her with out question.

When they got there Mayday found that the place had already been fixed up to Storm's likings. On the desk was a data pad that the femme kept as diary. The recharged bed had been cleaned off and the shelves rearranged neatly.

"Wow" May commented lightly "you sure got the place fixed up"

Storm shrugged and said "I'm a lot cleaner then you are you know, you're room looks like Megs had a temper tantrum in there"

the WWI plane grinned sheepishly. Behind her an almost musical beep shocked her out of the conversation.

"Oh there you are" the taller femme cooed as she reached down and set the shark-like mini-con on the recharge bed.

Mayday looked down at the deep blue and purple robot with before asking

"This Shock ray?"

Both Stormpanic and the mini-con both issued a "duh!" and rolled there optics in unison. Mayday just shook her head and sat down so the shark robot could get to work on her wings.

Back at the control room the techno geek of the three was idly fiddling with the main computer. He was getting quit frustrated because this one was a lot more complex then the ones he used to hack back on Cybertron. After about 30 minuets of going over complicated codes and instructions he finally gave up and stormed out of the room. At that time the kids were coming down the hall and as a result nearly got stepped on. Both transformer and human alike leaped up in the air and landed on their rears.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you" Alexis sighed as she was the first to get over the shock.

Skyflash waved it off "nah, it was my fault I got frustrated at the main computer"

"you like computers" Rad asked with interest. The seeker nodded happily

"of course, my fav is video games" at that the boys got excited.

"You ever hear of a PS2" the Spanish boy, Carlos asked. The black jet shook his head but seemed excited none the less.

"Come here" Billy motioned to the rec room "we'll show you a little game called Final Fantasy"

the seeker's violet optics brightened to a vivid shade of lavender as he smiled widely then eagerly followed the boys.

two of the recruits walked along exploring the winding hallways of the Autobot base. The newly repaired femme lessened on to the other with wonder sparkling in her storm blue eyes. The conversation of the evening was one of Stormpanic's brilliant ideas that seem to randomly pop into her pale blue head.

"So" the pale femme said "the mech then does this crazy flip and land on the enemy"

Mayday's CPU was stirring with ideas as well "or maybe after he lands on the enemy, the other enemy comes out from behind and kicks the hero off...or something" she trailed off suddenly going dry. He stealth sub seemed thoughtful. She finally nodded after a moment before speaking "hmmm, good idea" the crimson femme nodded as well and pick up were they left off.

several hallways down from the two femmes. Skyflash was having te time of his life. In his hand was an enlarged controller, in front of him was a transformer sized TV screen. As it was he was slashing his way trough te game with the kids save for Alexis cheering the seeker on.

"Yes!" Sky shouted in victory as e cleared yet another level "man I live this game!"

Rad was who was sitting on his foot agreed fully. The crisp sound of another enemy being cleaved in half filled the air with the orchestrated playing in the background.

Poor Alexis was standing in the back scowling at the boy's childish behavior. Eventually she got fed up of and slunk out the door.

"Uhg" she sighed "boys give me a headache" then continued down the hall looking for a more _mature _bot to talk with.

The answer came in the form of the femmes as they rounded the corner. Alexis tagged along to lesson to snippets of conversation. What the brown haired girl heard greatly interested her so she happily joined in.

Mayday and Stormpanic were glad to have another girl to talk to. They all agreed that hanging out with boys wore down on the nerves. This would be a very good friendship.

at the moon base the Decepticon leader was _not_ happy.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" he thundered "HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE ROOKIES SLAG YOU!"

Cyclonus partially immune to Megatron's threats rubbed the back of his head in mock shame. Thrust had weld marks on his head and legs from where he was tortured with Stormpanic's harpoon. He stood at the back of the room away from the tank's wrath. The others where scattered about the throne room with various looks of discontent on their faces.

"Well" Starscream scowled from the back of the room "_leader_ what do you think we should do about it?"

Megatron sat up from his throne in a threatening manner "we" he seethed "kill them of course!"

The red and white seeker rolled his optics in a 'duh!' fashion. Megatron was inches from slapping the stubborn seeker but he managed to calm himself down and plopped back in his chair. With that said and done he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. His 'loyal' minions took that as their cue to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Tori: (grins) wow, I wrote this whole thing in...one day, cool 

Megatron: Since when do you ever type that fast?

Tori: (shrugs) I was in a writting mood, at least that a good thing for the readers

Meatron:(nodds) true the only thing worse is angry readers

Tori: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tori: Okay I got EXTREMLY lazy with this one. Which explains the shortness, spelling and or grammer errors and bad sentence structure. Please forgive me but this was WAY late so I wanted to get it out of the way. So I'm sorry for the major suckage for those who were looking forward to something better. More will be explained at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The next day came without any trouble, which was quit odd since it was an unspoken tradition between the three to pull at _least_ one prank on their comrades on the first day of being resigned. It was probably because Mayday's uncle was the second in command and wouldn't allow his niece to get into trouble.

Their first choice for a target would have been Scavenger a.k.a. 'the teacher from the pit', but after witnessing the punishment dealt to Hotshot and Sideswipe for pulling the 'shaving cream trick' on him while he was napping they decided that it was best for their survival that they not do that.

So here they were, in the rec room with the kids playing video games. As it turns out, both Stormpanic and Skyflash loved Final Fantasy while Mayday preferred Metal Gear Solid. The two femmes had managed to get Alexis hooked on the games as will, in fact she could kick Carlos's ass pretty good now much to the boy's dismay.

Mayday had just finished off Metal Gear Rex when the mini-con alarm went off, so they all stuck the games on pause and hurried off to the control room for debriefing. This time the mini-con was somewhere in the middle of a small city in Germany. So with that they rushed into the warp room.

It was about sunset there so the tall rolling mountains were tinted in a slightly yellowish orange hue. The place the autobots had warped to was near a highway leading to the general direction of the city the mini-con was located in. Scavenger transformed before loaded himself up in Optimus's trailer while the kids got into the semi's cab while the others followed behind in their receptive alt modes.

Mayday had no trouble flying close to the ground because bi-planes were designed for that kind of thing, most propeller powered plane were. However Sky and Storm had more of a problem. For one thing Storm, being a sub can not fly and Sky had trouble flying very close to the ground unlike his wing mate.

So it was decided that the sub should ride on top of the jet while he stayed at a high altitude to avoid detection, while still staying in contact via comm link. And since Jetfire was more then likely to attract attention was well he stayed with the two up in the clouds. And that suited him just fine, being a shuttle and all.

Meanwhile things were not going as good for the decepticons. For one thing they had warped in the middle of the thick forest, therefor getting themselves stuck in between the trees or got themselves tangled in the branches. The only ones who were not struggling with the mess, was of course Thrust, Starscream and Cyclonus because they could fly.

"What do you mean that the mini-con's over fifty miles away!?" Megatron roared up at the grey green seeker as he came to a hover above the tyrant's head.

"The warp drive must had malfunctioned, sir" replied Thrust with a hint of nervous giggling.

The answer he got was a near miss from Megatron's fusion cannon, however it DID succeed In ripping loose the dense canopy of branches and leaves. The debris then proceeded to rain down on Demolishor's head . Tidal Wave stood like a statue behind Megatron, not be effected by the elements due his massive size.

Cyclonus lowered himself through the hole so he could cackle tel his CPU staled. But he quickly shut up once Megatron aimed the Fusion Cannon of Harsh Punishment at his unprotected (and very fragile) rotors.

"I'll go look for the mini-con now!" the copter spouted the second he saw a ball of energy forming at the mouth of the barrel. Megatron then smiled to himself, satisfied that he had taken his anger out of something and continued to plod through the underbrush. The monster aircraft carrier following obediently shortly afterwards.

Back at the highway the autobots had reached the city limits.

"Skyflash" Optimus said over the comm link "can you do a scan to pin point the mini-con's location?"

"yes sir" was the reply.

Soon the area with in a mile radius was scanned and the data beamed down to Laserbeak.

"Seems to be located in an old air field" Alexis said as she read through the data on her pink laptop.

"Roger that" the biplane replied and dived down to the location indicated "let's just hope the cons don't interfere"

"don't worry" the black jet cut in "I hacked the con's computer before we left. Now every time they warp they'll be exactly 50 miles off course"

"so _that's _what you where doing with my hacking programs" Red Alert huffed.

"That's okay" their leader reassured the young flyer "at least it will give us time to look for the mini-con without risked damage to the town"

"he's got a point there Red" Smokescreen said "so give the kid a break would you?"

"Fine" the medic sighed.

Finally Mayday had scanned the air field (without being detected) and relayed the data over to the human girl.

"Well" she began "looks like you'll have to drop us off here so we can get it"

the semi pulled up to the front entrance and let the kids out.

Once there they came up to a small building with a sign that read 'WWII Arir Museum'. Stepping inside the man at the desk motioned over to them "what can I do for you kids?"

"We're working on a report for school about WWII" Rad lied.

"You've come to the right place" the man smiled and led the group into the hanger where the planes were on display.

"If you need me I'll be at the front desk" the man waved and left. They took a minute to take in the pure history that the relics held with in their metal structures. After passing five biplane (not unlike Mayday) and several tanks they came up to the WWII display. Laserbeak's tracker beeping meant that the mini-con was close.

On the far left of the room, a 1945 Spitfire waited out it's final years resting on a pedestal, the years of rust and wear showed it's age. Laserbeak pointed to the plane.

"Oh, man it _had_ to be in that old rust bucket?!" Billy complained loudly.

"I think it's kinda cool" Fred inquired "but I'm still hungry" Billy smacked him on the head.

The girl rolled her eyes and climbed over the ropes and onto the pedestal. The others watched on nervously. She clambered up onto the folded up wing and reached into the cockpit. A plum of dust flew up as Alexis straightened up with the green disk in hand.

"I've got it!" she announced proudly as she whipped the grime. At that point the panel began to glow it's signature green color then burst into a rainbow on the ground as Alexis set it down to activate. There standing in place of the metal plate was a well built army green robot about two feet taller the Rad. The mini-con's alt mode matched the plane it had been sitting in tel it's activation to the letter, it even had the small black and white crosses that denoted the former piolet's victories way back when.

Saluting, the plane gave his name in an odd German accent despite all it was a string of beeps. Being a little stupid Billy saluted back, but then the kids heard the desk clerk's voice from the entrance "what are you kids doing?"

Quickly Rad shoved Spitfire behind the plane display and had Alexis pull out some paper pencils. The man looked at them as they pretended to write things down then decided he was hearing things and left.

Sighing Rad noted "that's a relief. But how are we getting SF out of here?"

"Good question" Carlos rubbed his chin, then snapped "hey! What if we dressed him up like when we took the Street Action Team to the movies?"

"No" the female dead panned. For once she was stumped. Looking around the chubby one found a small door with an exit sign above it then pointed to it.

"For once that's a good idea" Billy interjected. Fred sighed.

After forcefully having to push the mini-con out the door without he's beeping attracting attention. Finally they got the stubborn German into Optimus' cab and off they went.

As it turned out, Spitfire became quit fond of Mayday fi only because she resembled an old German plane like himself. In the end they became partners but Spitfire had demanded at he be in charge of the other mini-con's battle training. Can you say, Mini-con Dictator?

* * *

Tori: Continuing from the begining, I've been kinda... Off lattly. The reason? School sucks and I had my laptop taken away for almost three weeks. All of this combined has put my head out of whack and school keeps getting harder by the day and I might have it taken away AGAIN. In other words, I'm very sorry for the poor quality of this chapter but I do hope you'll still review. No flames please, I'm feeling bad enough as it is. Thank you.

Megatron: Boy I haven't been on in a while...

Tori: Nope, you haven't.

Megatron: I need to blow something up (pulls out fusion cannon)

Tori: (ducks behind tree until Mehatron blows up the whole chapter) ... Will I guess it deserved that.

Megatron: Yes, yes it did now shut up and write better human!

Tori: 0.o er, yes sir! (runs off)

Megatron: (smirks while blowing smoke out of gun then walks off) I'll be back.


End file.
